


Birthday Surprise

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Denmark, M/M, Rimming, Top Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Once the rest of the Nordics leave after Denmark's party, Norway gives him his presents.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Denmark! :3 I probably had way too much fun writing this so I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

“Thank you all for coming! The party was awesome!” Denmark exclaims happily as the majority of the guests leave their house. 

When they’re gone, he shuts the door before turning to those nations he considers family and just smiles at them, “Thank you for the party. I had a lot of fun!” 

Sweden merely nods but Finland grins at him, “It was no problem~ Now, I’m afraid it’s time that we leave as well. It is getting late after all.” 

Denmark nods, smiling happily at him, “It’s fine! Stay safe, you two.” Finland nods happily, Sweden grunting softly in response.

A soft smile appears on Denmark’s face as he looks over at Norway talking to his brother. He can tell how genuinely happy Norway is to have him here and it’s a sight that always warms Denmark’s heart. 

After a few moments, Iceland looks up and notices that the other two left and he offers a small smile to his brother, “I should be going now.” He stands up and stretches, “Besides, you lovebirds should have some time together.” He smirks lightly at his brother, causing a light blush to appear on Norway’s face.

Iceland merely smiles before leaving, Denmark joining Norway on the couch. They talk for a little bit before Norway stands, “Wait here a moment. I’m going to go get your present.” 

Denmark perks up at the thought and Norway smiles fondly at him before leaving the room, returning a few moments later with a small box. 

Nearly unable to take the curiosity and happiness that the other would get him something, truly believing that the Norwegian is the best gift he’s ever received, he takes the box carefully when it’s offered. He immediately rips off the wrapping paper and opens the box, eyes roving over its contents.

A sharp gasp comes from his throat and he, nearly reluctantly, rips his eyes away from the present to meet the Norwegian’s. “It’s beautiful.” He states, watching pride ripple through midnight blue oceans, causing a smile to come to his face.

He looks back to the necklace, which is in the shape of a cross similar to Norway’s hair barrette, but in a beautiful white gold. Trembling fingers reach into the box and pull the cross up to inspecting eyes, Denmark immediately noticing a small inscription. 

“I will forever love you, my king.” He unconsciously reads it aloud, a goofy smile spreading across his face at the simple, yet touching, words. 

Norway mirrors him, and even though his smile is a bit smaller, it is no less genuine. “I’m glad you like it.” He states softly as though speaking louder would ruin the moment, “Now we match.” 

Denmark smiles in response before looking at him, “Help me put it on?” Norway smiles and takes it from him gently, wrapping it around the Dane’s neck and doing the clasp, letting the cross settle over the other’s heart. 

Denmark smiles at just how right it feels for that cross to be there and he ensnares Norway’s wrist, tugging him forward and presses his lips to the other’s. Norway relaxes at the familiar taste of the Dane, something that he has always attributed to safety and home. 

Denmark smiles softly against the other’s lips, one hand tangling in soft blond hair. Nipping playfully at Norway’s bottom lip, he wraps his other hand around the Norwegian’s waist, holding him as close as possible. 

Norway gasps softly at the sensation and Denmark takes the opportunity to gently push his tongue forward into the other’s mouth. They wrestle for dominance for a few moments before Norway withdraws, letting the other do what he wants as it’s his birthday. 

Denmark immediately begins to explore the familiar territory, adoring the taste of black coffee that is always on the other’s tongue. The kiss grows slowly more passionate, both of them pouring their love for the other into it.

Partway through the kiss, Denmark’s hand shifts to Norway’s hair curl and begins rubbing the strand softly, causing the blond to arch up against him. A soft tug elicits a moan from the Norwegian and he breaks the kiss when Denmark starts a slow rhythm of constant tugs to the strand of hair.

Denmark kisses down Norway’s jaw down to his neck, laying soft open-mouthed kisses along the skin. When he reaches a particular spot, he stops and begins to nibble softly, the sensation causing Norway to gasp loudly. 

“M-matthias…” The name is uttered reverently as Denmark bites down on the sweet spot, delivering a sharp tug to Norway’s curl at the same time. 

When the skin is beginning to purple, Denmark pulls away and smirks sweetly at Norway, “Shall we take this upstairs?”

Norway nods quickly and Denmark grins, sweeping the smaller nation into his arms and swiftly carrying him up the stairs and to their shared room. He kicks the door shut before gently laying the Norwegian down on the sheets, crawling over him carefully. 

Norway smiles softly at the care that the Dane always shows him and reaches up, connecting their lips once again. Unlike the first kiss, where Denmark’s hands were stationary for most of it, they’re in constant motion, flitting to and from various sensitive spots on the Norwegian’s body. 

While Denmark is distracted by that, Norway works at getting the Dane’s shirt off, rubbing the other’s chest softly when it’s unbuttoned. Denmark lets out a soft groan at the feeling before shrugging out of the shirt and letting it fall to the floor, smirking at the Norwegian. 

 

“Like what you see?” He teases, playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

Norway merely rolls his eyes and gives the other a light push, “Oh, come on. You know that I do…” 

Denmark chuckles before nodding. He starts working on the buttons of Norway’s shirt, the Norwegian helping him pull it off when it’s fully undone. Norway’s only warning is a playful smirk before Denmark leans down and drags a tongue across one of his nipples. 

Norway arches into him and moans softly, his eyes fluttering when the other takes the bud into his lips and begins to suck lightly. Fingers find the other and tease it to hardness, Norway letting out small gasps and moans. 

After a few moments, Denmark’s mouth and fingers switch places, Norway moaning a bit louder at the feeling. “A-ah! Matthias…” 

Denmark looks up at him with twinkling eyes before beginning to kiss further down his chest until he reaches the other’s hips. His fingers deftly work the button and zipper of Norway’s slacks before tugging them off the blond with some slight assistance. 

Winking cheekily at the other, Denmark presses a soft kiss to Norway’s inner thigh, causing the Norwegian to roll his eyes. “Don’t tease…” 

Denmark just chuckles before pulling down the other’s boxers, leaning in and licking up the Norwegian’s member. Norway lets his head fall back and a moan to fall from his lips, knowing that the Dane prefers to hear his sounds. 

Smirking internally at the knowledge that he’s the only one who has seen Norway lose composure this way, Denmark takes the head into his mouth and sucks lightly, causing another moan to echo through the room. 

Norway’s composure melts further when Denmark begins to bob his head, humming occasionally to cause extra sparks of pleasure to go through the Norwegian. Slender fingers find their way into the Dane’s hair and cling there, their owner needing to ground himself. 

Denmark’s eyes twinkle in response and he gives a harsh suck, causing Norway’s hips to buck up, his mind spinning. Norway sharply realizes that he’s a lot closer than he expected and his grip tightens on Denmark’s hair.

“I-I’m close…” He utters softly, causing the Dane to redouble his efforts, moving one hand up to pinch a nipple softly. 

Norway lets out a soft cry at the added pleasure, calling out Denmark’s name as he spills into the nation’s mouth. Denmark pulls off and swallows quickly, Norway moaning at the sight, before grinning at the sight of the flustered Norwegian. 

“You look like you really enjoyed that.” Denmark says cheekily, eliciting an eye roll from the other.

Norway then smirks, causing Denmark to gulp quietly. The expression on the Norwegian’s face is both arousing and slightly frightening… 

“Uh, Nor? What are you doing?”

“You.” Norway says, causing Denmark to freeze, the Norwegian pushing him onto his back and crawling over him.

“Now, I think it’s rather unfair that I’m fully undressed and you’re not. Mind me doing something about that, kaere?” 

Denmark gulps again at seeing Norway so dominant but nods, knowing that when the Norwegian is like this, he’s in for a wild ride. Norway raises an eyebrow and Denmark’s eyes widen, him nodding rapidly, a pleased smile spreading across Norway’s face.

“Godt.” Norway purrs in Denmark’s language, causing a dark blush to spread across the Dane’s face. It always greatly affects him whenever Norway speaks his language and Norway knows it. [good]

Norway quickly strips the Dane of both his jeans and his boxers, leaving them both in a similar state of undress. A short kiss is shared between them, Norway winning the quick fight for dominance and exploring Denmark’s mouth. 

Denmark quickly relaxes in submission, letting the other do whatever he wants to him. Norway hums softly at this before breaking the kiss and kissing down to Denmark’s neck, biting down directly on the other’s sweet spot.

Arching up into the Norwegian, Denmark yelps initially before moaning at the gentle sucking sensation of Norway marking him. After a few moments, Norway pulls back and gives a small grin to the other before kissing down Denmark’s chest.   
Paying special attention to both nipples, Norway makes his way further down, a hand wrapping around Denmark’s member. Denmark moans loudly in response, his hips moving of their own accord at the feeling of skin on skin contact where he most desires it.

Norway strokes him a few times before removing his hand, chuckling softly at the whine that follows. He bites down lightly on one of Denmark’s thighs before saying, “Turn around for me. On your stomach.”

Denmark follows the request eagerly, Norway nearly snorting at the Dane’s enthusiasm. His hands begin to rub Denmark’s ass before spreading the cheeks, a naughty idea forming in his mind.

Confused, Denmark is about to ask what Norway’s going to do before he feels a tongue swipe across his asshole before lightly probing in. All thoughts flee from Denmark’s mind and he moans loudly, his hips moving back into the feeling. 

Norway retracts his tongue before pushing it in further, beginning to wiggle it around. Denmark squirms at the pleasurable feeling, his hands clenching in the sheets. Norway then begins a rhythm of light thrusts, very well imitating what he’ll be doing in just a few moments. 

A soft pop echoes through the room as Norway uncaps the lube that he left out for this purpose, him slicking three fingers before setting the lube aside. Continuing his motions with his tongue, he presses a finger to Denmark’s hole and pushes in, causing the Dane to nearly mewl. 

Norway chuckles in his mind before beginning to move the finger the same way he’s moving his tongue, reaching deeper and making sure to spread out the lube. After a few moments, he pulls out his tongue before pushing another finger in, the immediate pleasure silencing any protests Denmark might have made.

Pressing soft kisses to Denmark’s lower back, Norway scissors his fingers and allows them to probe deep for a certain spot, him smirking against the Dane’s back when a loud shout alerts him to the fact that he found it. He adds another finger, making sure that one is always brushing up against Denmark’s prostate, sending sharp pleasure through the Dane’s system. 

“Lukas! I-I’m c-coming!!” Denmark shouts when the pleasure gets to be too much and Norway nods, a hand reaching around to Denmark’s cock and beginning to stroke. 

Denmark swiftly loses it at the feeling, spilling his seed onto the sheets below him as well as onto his lover’s hand. Norway continues to pleasure him through his release before pulling his fingers out of him and helping Denmark roll over. 

It’s then that Norway lifts his dirtied fingers up to his lips and begins to lick them, cleaning off all traces of the Dane’s release. Denmark watches like an animal watches their prey, shivers going through him at the contented hums Norway makes at the flavor. 

When his fingers are clean, Norway crawls over Denmark and kisses him passionately, his fingers slicking up his member before he lines up with Denmark’s hole. “Shall I?” He asks in between kisses, receiving a very enthusiastic set of nods.

He just smiles and nods in response, pressing his cock into the Dane’s body. Denmark moans at the feeling of having something inside him again, his eyes gazing into the Norwegian’s. 

Norway gives him a moment to adjust when he bottoms out before beginning to move, gently at first so as to not hurt his lover. 

“C-come on, N-nor! Faster!” Denmark pleads and Norway nods, his pacing picking up quite noticeably. 

Denmark moans loudly at that and Norway smirks, “Do you like that, min lille konge?” [my little king]

A moan bursts from Denmark’s throat at the teasing, “YES! I do!”

“Oh? Tell me how much you love this. Having me fill you over and over.” Norway purrs, Denmark shivering as his mind blanks, him unable to respond at the moment. 

Norway chuckles before leaning down and nipping at the Dane’s neck, “That was not a request, kaere. Tell me.” 

Denmark’s mind sparks into overdrive, “I love this so much! It just feels so amazing!!” Denmark replies in between moans and Norway speeds up a bit in praise.

“Godt. I’d hate for the birthday boy not to be enjoying himself.” Norway teases before leaning down and capturing the other’s lips with his own.

Denmark moans, his nails raking lightly across the Norwegian’s back as the pleasure gets sharper. Norway notices and starts aiming for that spot, making Denmark break the kiss to moan loudly.

Minutes pass by feeling like hours, their pleasure climbing together. When Norway starts to get close, he leans down and whispers into Denmark’s ear, “Come with me, kaere.” 

Denmark nods rapidly and Norway manages to speed up a bit more, both of them rushing towards their releases. They both come with a shout of each other’s names, Norway continuing his thrusts before beginning to slow down. 

He pulls out of his Danish lover, both of them unhappy with the loss of intimacy. Norway begins to clean up the bed and Denmark, letting the other remain in the blissed out state he usually gets after he bottoms. 

When finished, Norway crawls into bed and pulls the Dane into his arm, stroking his cheek softly. “How was it?” 

“Absolutely amazing…” Denmark breathes out and Norway smiles.

“Godt.” 

Denmark turns his eyes to Norway, them filled with curiosity, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was with the sudden change of attitude? Normally, you love me being dominant.” 

“Well, it’s not like that was the first time we’ve done that but...it’s your birthday. I wanted you to be completely on the receiving end.” Norway says quietly before smirking, “Call it a birthday surprise if you want.” 

Denmark chuckles softly at the idea before nuzzling into Norway’s neck, “Well, it was amazing, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome, kaere. Now go to sleep.” Norway says, burying his face into Denmark’s hair and taking a deep breath.

“Jeg elsker dig, Lukas.” Denmark mumbles before falling asleep, causing Norway to smile softly.

“Jeg elsker deg ogsa, Matthias.” He utters, also drifting off, content to be with the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
